Black Stallions
by The Arena
Summary: So this was suppose to be a three shot about Naruto as a cheerleader! yay! but it can't be done in three chappy's, sorry. It is Yaoi, SasuNAru,NaruSasu.. and there will be Smut,Lemon. Oh.. slightly OOC'ness.. R&R!
1. Locker nr 69

**Ohayo!! **

**So before you read this I should tell you a little BG about this story. It is a bet me and _faaborg84_ is having. All in all it is just who can get most reviews. Therefore u should also read her story before giving your review.. or well.. it is a bet anyway XD**

**So the rules were simple; Naruto had to be cheerleader, Sasuke had to be football player and there had to be smut/lemon somewhere in it. The story has to be at least 5 pages and maximum a three shot, and that is basically it. We are not allowed to read each others stories.**

**It is war, and I need your reviews, so R&R! X3**

**Disclaimer; If I owned Naruto there would be a yaoi movie with those two.. sigh.. so obviously I do not own shit.**

**Rated m (m 4 molestation), because of language and lemon later. **

**oOoOoOo**

'So this is Konoha High..' he heaved a sigh as he closed his eyes briefly at what he already could tell was going to be a hard first day at school.

He wandered inside the vast halls of the prestigious school, receiving gawks and glares as he slowly made his way down the hall.

'Just gotta survive, just gotta survive..' the words went through his head as a pleading mantra, trying to block the cold stares away.

As he reached the head office to receive his locker number and schedule, he saw the high school cheerleaders. There were three walking in front of the rest of the group, leading the way as the obvious leaders. They wore the schools colors, black and orange, with the letters _KH_ on the front of the little piece of garment that was trying to pretend to be a top.

Naruto heaved another sigh, collecting his things and then began searching the halls for his locker.

As he had his head stuffed in the papers with numbers, times, places etc. he unintentionally bumped into someone.

"oh.. uhm, 'm s'ry" Naruto said casually, and glared up at the person he bumped into.

A pair of midnight black eyes fell upon him, giving him a rather cold and stern look.

Naruto's eyes would have moved, well his whole body would have moved, if not the other boy had somehow enchanted him with those deep orbs.

"Watch it you asshole!" a boy beside the onyx eyed wonder barked at him.

"Don't you know who we are??!" The boy yelling at Naruto had red markings on his face and brown spiked hair.

"Cut it out Kiba, you are making a scene" a hand fell on the boy who apparently was called Kiba. A tall lean brown haired boy strode up beside the two others.

"He's new.." He replied calmly, letting go of Kiba's shoulder.

Kiba let out what sounded like a growl, and pushed the blonde, puzzled boy aside, walking pass him. The two other boys not far behind him.

Naruto stood against the lockers all numb and a little embarrassed. He saw the boy with the dark eyes giving him a little glare, before trailing off.

Naruto could see the three of them walking down the hall, making people move to the sides in immediate respect of them. On the back of what seemed to be their football jackets, was a picture of a black horse, with the letters in bold saying "Black stallions".

'Black Stallions.. sounds like a biker club rather than a football club..' he mused for himself, trying to make his brain function again.

The lockers all looked the same, and the numbers on them were tiny, it was amazing if you could see them at all.

"What number are you looking for??" Naruto turned.

"T-talking to me?" He pointed stupidly on himself, lifting a blond brow.

"yea.. what number?" the boy who asked walked over.

"I see.. 69, that is right beside of mine" the boy smiled a cocky smile and pointed on a locker.

Naruto turned his head and glared at the boringly grey locker.

"thanks.."

"No prob. I have been the new guy once too.. so I know how it is to be ignored.." He flashed a stupid grin.

"Soo.. what's your name new guy.. or shall I just stick with new guy?"

Naruto tilted his head, before letting out a fat smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Well Naruto Uzumaki, I am Hekaiki Yamana, nice to meet you"

Naruto took a look at the boy. He was not so much taller than himself, had dark long hair, dark eyes and he wore black butt-and-leg clinging slacks and a red shirt. His nails were painted a dark purple and he had a lot of necklaces on. He overall shrieked j-rock.

His eyes fell back on the grey locker, dialing in the code and pulling it open.

He stuffed his bag in and pulled out a book.

"so what is your first class Uzi?" Naruto took his head out of the locker lifting a brow in confusion at Hekaiki.

"Uzi?"

"Yea.. it is like ten times easier to say, than Naruto.. or Uzumaki" He gave a grin.

"I don't know.. think it is French.." He lifted his shoulders to show he actually didn't care to know.

"Sweet! Your going with me..! we have the best teacher ever.. Kurenai. She is damn fine I tell you.. boobs 'n'ass all over the place.." Hekaiki swung an arm around Naruto's shoulders and moved the blond down the hall to class.

oOoOoOoOo

So Hekaiki was somewhat right. The lesson with Kurenai had shown Naruto that she was a 'busty' woman with well figured hips. Yep, there were definitely ass and boobs.

As the time had trailed along, and it had become lunch, Naruto had patted outside to the football stadium, where he was currently sitting right smack down in the middle on the benches.

"So this is where you hide.." Hekaiki sat down beside him and planted his worn backpack on the bench in front of him.

"I like coming here too.. I truly enjoy seeing the Neanderthals doing their so called training.. but if you ask me, I would call it anger management.." He smirked as one of the football players was knocked hard to the ground by another player.

Naruto sat with his coke in hand and joined Hekaiki.

"I really can't see the point in this game.." He said to the raven haired boy beside him.

Hekaiki's smirk widened.

"Me too! I mean.. they just wanna look buffed and get some ass all the time..It really doesn't qualify them to be so called 'football players'" He highlighted the last part with enough sarcasm to kill even the most hardened standup comedian.

The one tackled on the field got up, pulled his helmet of and let his dark locks fall down, letting them frame his face.

'It is.. It is that boy again..' Naruto stared.

"Dude.. See something you like?" Naruto snapped his head at Hekaiki.

"NO!" a light color crawled over his cheeks.

"Sorry I asked.. God… I don't care if you like dudes.. myself.. well I am omnisexual, as I prefer to call it", his tanned cheeks lifted as he smiled at Naruto.

Naruto's jaw just stood wide open.

'Did he just confess that he dig guys??!' his eyes went saucer like wide. 'He says this to me?'

And as if Hekaiki could read Naruto's face clearly,

"Dude chill.. It isn't like it matters that much who knows. I don't care.. just as long as you yourself are happy with the way you are, then it doesn't really matter with the rest.." Hekaiki said, rather wise, before he gurgled his red bull.

"I guess that seems reasonable enough.." Naruto replied low, turning his blue eyes back at the field.

The raven haired boy on the field stood with his back to Naruto, but as if he could feel the blue eyes digging in his back, he turned.

Naruto's eyes darted away from the obsidian ones as he had turned to look at the blonde.

"So Uzi.. going to join the football team??" Hekaiki grinned, in what was clear for anyone to be an evil grin.

"NO!" Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"okay.. just joking little man" Hekaiki muffled the blond mess on Naruto's head.

Naruto stiffened. His brain somewhat overloading.

'no one ever touches me like that..'

Looking at Hekaiki, who had leaned back on the benches, he just saw a little smile on his face.

Then the taunting joke hit him full force.

"I am not little! I happen to be 5,6!"

Hekaiki snorted a laugh, and smiled.

"dude.. I am 5,8 feet flat and every player down there on that green piece of an excuse of grass is at least 6 feet.. tall as hell… and in my book.. that makes you short.." He ruffled the hair again.

Naruto felt an odd feeling sink in him.

'warm…'

"still… I am not short.." he said in a rather monotone tone.

"kay.."

A peaceful silence fell between the two of them for a couple of moments, as they viewed the Neanderthals practice.

"anywho.. are you gonna join anything?" Hekaiki said after long moments.

Naruto sat and hold his focus on a piece of nothing.

"yea.." he said, without actually listening.

Hekaiki let out a 'hmmm?' to emphasize that he waited for Naruto to continue, but he just sat all zoned out.

Hekaiki lifted a questioning brow.

"Uzi??" he said in a normal tone, but still receiving no answer.

Hekaiki sat up, and waved a hand in front of Naruto's blue eyes.

"wha-what?" Naruto stuttered, looking at Hekaiki with his brows narrowing.

"Dude.. you totally spaced out on me.. I was asking what you are gonna join then?" Hekaiki smirked at the blond.

"Well I thought of joining the cheerleaders.. saw they had an auditon soon.." Naruto said, before drinking the last of his coke, and crumbling up the empty can.

"Cheerleaders? You serious??" Hekaiki asked, a bit distracted from the Neanderthal who were receiving an asswhooping from Asuma.

"Yea.. I mean you get in shape.. and it is actually really hard.. and since I am such a klutz it is good for me to try and get control of my body parts.. oh yea.. you also get to grab ass and boobs _all_ the time" Naruto ran a grin across his face as he said the last words, knowing by now that Hekaiki would redirect his attention back to Naruto.

"Ass?? Boobs?? SERIOUSLY!?" Hekaiki asked, his face lighting up as a Christmas tree.

"Yep.. but since I am the only one auditioning.. that means more ass for me." And with those words Naruto got up and headed back to the school, with a stuttering Hekaiki right behind.

oOoOoOoOo

So okay, he hadn't died on the first day, and he hadn't received as many icy glares as first expected thought suggested. No, he actually had a very good day. Hekaiki had followed him through the school, showing where his classes were, showing the important, or at least they thought they were important, persons in school.

Amongst those important persons was the raven haired boy from earlier "Sasuke Uchiha. Born as a prodigy, growing up as a dickward.. well can't win'em all I guess…" yes, those were Hekaiki's exact words about this person, Sasuke.

Naruto was on his way over the parking lot, heading over to an old Monte Carlo parked solemnly under a tree.

As he got in the old and rusty car, he plopped his mixed CD in, and turned up the volume, to the point where you would stop hearing the old car and its rusty parts hover and actually hear the music.

He put the car in reverse and placed his arm around the other head rest, and began pulling out of the lot.

As he slowly put it in first and headed out, he saw Sasuke talking to Hekaiki.

'I thought Hekaiki hated Sasuke.. or else I must have heard _he is a fucking asshat without balls _wrong..' Naruto drove out the lot and headed home without much after thought on the matter.

oOoOoOoOo

He glared at the big school sign on the front facade.

'so.. second day.. this is gonna be intriguing..' he quirked a smile, and walked in.

His messenger bag dangling loosely over his shoulder, leaning against his narrow hip as he walked down to his locker '.. 69.. how ironic somehow..'

Hekaiki was leaning against his own locker coolly, arms crossed, eyes closed and plastered smile on his tanned face.

" 'morning…" he said, opening his dark eyes.

He had his hair pulled up in a ponytail and had a tight black t-shirt on with leather pants and untied army boots.

'leather pants??? WTF?'

"don't you sweat in those things?" Naruto asked, pointing up and down with his index finger at the leather pants, lifting a blonde brow the meanwhile.

"not really.. they kinda feels nice.. 'specially when u go commando.." hekaiki turned to Naruto with a mischievous grin.

Naruto tilted his head, eyes widening.

"I just don't wanna know stuff like that…" He opened his locker, stuffed his bag in and pulled his biology book out.

A short silence fell between them.

"I saw u talk to Sasuke yesterday.. thought you didn't like him.."

Hekaiki sighed.

"he is an ass.. he was just curious about you.. since you kinda stared at him and bumped into him 'n' stuff.." Hekaiki closed his eyes and narrowed his brows, placing each index finger on his temples.

"prick.." he mumbled low, rubbing his temples.

Naruto patted Hekaiki on the back.

"now now.. I couldn't help myself.. eye candy is there to be eaten.." Naruto smirked. 'why do I say stuff like this.. '

Hekaiki glared at him with a boring glaze.

"I guess that is right.." he stuffed his hands down his pockets, and began walking to class.

"I gotta go.. have science.. I am so gonna die.." Naruto waved at the glooming Hekaiki as he trotted off to have science and Naruto to have biology.

As Naruto walked happy down the hall, feeling Hekaiki's low mood having a weird effect on himself, because he felt perky and as if nothing could go wrong. Little did he know.

oOoOoOoOo

Head placed solid on the palm of his hand, the other hand tapping his pencil on his notepad, he sat glaring out the window, trying to ignore Raidou talking about mans evolution through time.

'20 minutes again.. juuuuuust 20 minutes.. just gotta survive 20 minutes…'

Naruto turned his eyes to the blackboard, seeing how Raidou with big arm movements showed how Homo Erectus used his brain to evolve.

'homo erectus.. why is that word still funny every time I hear it..' Naruto giggled, yes giggled, as he thought of the word and its many associations.

His eyes left the blackboard and wandered through the class, seeing the other students. His eyes stopped at a certain someone sitting two tables away from him.

The raven haired boy who had caught the blonds attentive eyes, sat with his hands folded under his chin, glaring stiffly at the blackboard almost succeeding in lighting it on fire with the glare.

'does he have something stuck up in his ass.. or is he just this gloomy all the time.. and what is up with him being curious about me..'

Naruto narrowed his brows, turning his eyes back to the window and the very unsatisfying view he had.

'maybe Hekaiki is right.. maybe he is a dickward??..'

Before knowing of the time, the bell rang.

".. and for next time please read up on Homo Habilis, it is chapter 21 in your books.. and yes.. I will hear you in it.."

A common sigh of annoyance left the students as they walked out the class.

Naruto was last to leave, not bothering to hurry, since his next class was with Genma, the infamous teacher who on daily basis tended to blow one or another thing up. Earning the school fairly many expenses on science stuff.

Naruto walked out the class, stuffing his hands into his pockets. As he turned the corner down to his locker he saw the three star players; Kiba, Neji and Sasuke, even though he had to guess that it was Sasuke, since you actually couldn't see him from all his fangirls, one could only tell it was him because of his spiky, black…

'..chicken bum hair..?' Naruto lifted a brow in amusement. He was rather satisfied with being the unknown, loud and obnoxious blond on the last row. Yep, he was perfectly happy with just being that guy, and not the chickenbum-fangirl-magnet guy.

As he walked past the group, and down to his locker, he could sense the dark orbs observe him in silence. And a little devilish fox within Naruto was rather happy with the oogeling.

'.. chicken bum dickward is apparently VERY curious..' Hemused, as he reached his locker, where the ever waiting Hekaiki was standing.

He was fairly dirty, and he smelled burned?

"Don't even ask.." He lifted his hand to stop Naruto half way.

"I wasn't going to.." Naruto said in a childish voice, opening his locker.

"You are going to go through the same shit.. so just.. don't ask.. I did.. and trust me, you are better off not knowing.." Hekaiki tried to dust of the ash from his t-shirt, tried being the keyword.

Naruto quirked a smile, somehow Hekaiki's misery was his happiness. Evil but true.

"well , we all are not as clumsy as you, you know…"

'uhh.. what a great comeback!' Naruto said pleased inside his little blonde brain.

Hekaiki opened his mouth to retaliate on the comment, but was soon put to a hold.

"well well.. and this comes from the one walking into others…" Naruto turned his head, and found Sasuke standing behind him, glaring at him with those deep tunnel eyes.

Naruto didn't know what to say, he had no idea of why Sasuke was there, he didn't even know him. That well, anyway.

"uhm.. c-can I help you?" Naruto finally managed to say, giving Sasuke an unsure look.

Hekaiki tapped his foot against the floor impatient.

"This is rather unlike you Uchiha, interrupting other people's conversations.. " Hekaiki gave Sasuke a freezing glare, though with no effect, at all.

"none of your business Yamana.." Sasuke didn't take his eyes away from Naruto's sky blue ones.

"I think it is..come on Uzi.." He took hold of Naruto, and dragged the blonde down the hall, though Naruto didn't lose the eye contact with Sasuke before they turned a corner.

"God. He is so persistent that he is more annoying than a hangover two days after a party.." Hekaiki let go of Naruto's wrist and began walking slow beside Naruto.

Naruto just held an emotionless gaze as he walked outside with Hekaiki.

"Naruto.. do you like.. like dick-.. I mean Sasuke?" Hekaiki finally asked as they sat on a school bench in the courtyard.

Naruto turned his head, showing a light hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Maybe.. but I don't know him.. so it shouldn't really be possible.." He said, turning his face down, looking down at the grass, as if it held all the answers to the buzzing questions in his head.

"well.. I guess you're right.. but sometime you can't really choose who or how or even when you want to fall in love.."

"I am not in love!" and right there, Hekaiki hit the soft spot on Naruto Uzumaki's pride. Because Naruto Uzumaki certainly decided for himself who he wanted to love or not, and not something as flat as faith or destiny, or hell the cosmic balance, should determine something as important as that.

"sheesh.. okay.. what do I care.." Hekaiki ran a hand over his now loose dark hair, letting the ash fly out in the air.

Naruto held a gaze a Hekaiki. There were something.. something attractive about him.. but not in the same way as Sasuke. It was confusing.

"So.. When is the cheerleading thing?" He asked, making Naruto dart his eyes.

"uhm.. tomorrow at three." He said, letting his small blush grow a little.

"Okay then, then I will see you tomorrow after that. Deal?" Hekaiki smirked.

"Deal!" blush forgotten, Naruto winked at him and made the thumb up sign.

"kay then it's a date.. now.. I have geometry.. so, see you then." He clapped Naruto on the shoulder and left for class, letting the last of the ash leave his hair as it flickered in the wind.

Naruto sank his head down in his hands.

'god.. why do I have to find out I am gay two days before I start here..' he pulled lightly at the blond locks, before releasing them with a sigh.

"goddamit.."

oOoOoOoOo

People weren't exaggerating when they said Genma was like a mad man with a nuclear bomb. He blew some random thing up four times during class, making every student smell burned, or look burned. It was a common understanding amongst students in his class, to have bring spare clothes to school, just for his lesson alone.

Naruto walked out of class coughing and gasping for air.

"That asshat.." he panted in between his coughs, making his blue eyes turn red.

He leaned against a locker, closing his eyes shortly, trying to regain air and composure.

'either he is brilliant or he is insanely stupid.. leans to option two..' he thought in his head, closing his eyes harder shut, before opening them.

"Oi UZIIIIIII!" He turned and saw Hekaiki waving.

He walked down to him and they left to eat lunch at the stadium again.

"I totally told you! He is a complete moron.. wonder how he ever became a science teacher.." Hekaiki munched his bento and drank his red bull in between his comments on the Neanderthals.

"Seems like they are trying a new technique.." He commented, pointing with his chopsticks at the line up.

Naruto glared.

"didn't you hate football!?" he inquired, very confused.

"I do.. but I have been playing myself, so I guess I can't help thinking in techniques.. the evil curse that follows you forever and ever.." he took in some more sushi and rice.

"..and ever.." he swallowed.

"well point being… the big Neanderthal there.. Kiba… he normally plays fullback, but he is placed as a wide receiver now.. they probably think he is gonna kill someone in the progress.. I swear.. he has a bad temper..so it is possible."

Naruto glared at the boy with the red markings. It was almost as if he was a wild animal, waiting to tear up some random unknowing person. He gave Naruto cold chills down his spine.

"buuuuursphf!"

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts and cocked a brow at Hekaiki, before snorting a laugh.

"Oh so s'ry dude.. I mean.. we are among men are we not?" Hekaiki closed his bento and put it back in his back pack.

Naruto gasped in some air.

"Buuurruuuuuppsfh!" He grinned at Hekaiki, who sat stunned.

"DUDE! You are so gross.." Hekaiki hit Naruto on the shoulder, and a fat smile grew on Naruto's face, and they both broke out laughing.

Still laughing they packed up their things, and began walking down the stairs to the ground -level. Naruto was talking about Genma's lesson, but Hekaiki was too caught up by a pair of black orbs observing them from across the field.

He placed an arm around Naruto's shoulder, which made Naruto look up at him, where a gentle smile was plastered. Naruto soon began talking again, not noticing the glare Hekaiki was getting from the raven haired boy.

They reached the school where they stopped, and Hekaiki released his grip around Naruto's shoulder.

"So I have an idea.. if you get in tomorrow.. at your cheer thingy, then I will treat you to what ever you like.. how that sound?"

If it was even possible, he would swear Naruto was going in to chibi mode, having big sparkles in his eyes.

"DEAL!" Naruto made his trade mark fox grin, and trailed off to have the last class of the day.

Hekaiki sighed.

'God.. '

He trailed off in the other direction, letting a small smile form on his face.

oOoOoOo

**Remember to R&R!**

**It is war afterall!**


	2. Benches

**NOTICE; this is a non-beta version! (didn't have time to have my beta to check it yet) - So any Review on spelling or grammar will be used as padding in pillows. **

**But here is chappy two.. I must say.. I am having loads of fun doing this.. even if it is filled with loads of OOc'nes an stuff, it is just so fun to do. I just couldn't do it in three chappy's. it is simply impossible. So how many chappy's there is gonna be I don't know.. But hope you guys enjoy this very weird story. **

**and FYI, I won the war.. my friend totally spaced out on me, so I won. Go me! X3**

**oOoOoOoOo**

He hated mornings, he really just… hated them. This one being no different. Not only was he late, he was late by half an hour when his Monte Carlo stopped in its common parking lot.

Naruto slammed the door open, making the hinges sing as he closed it again with a 'SLAM-CRACK'.

He ran into school with his gym bag slung over his shoulder, and his blond hair still messy from when he had woken up.

He stopped in front of his classroom door, and caught his breath.

'I am so.. screwed..'

He slowly opened the door into the classroom, greeted with all the students who he had caught the attention of.

"So Uzumaki.. finally showing up for class. Do you not think coming on time also includes you?"

Naruto fell small, like tiny.

"Yes Sir." He said, head lowered almost all the way down to the floor, letting his blond bangs cover his eyes.

"I will let you off this time, but next time you will be send up to the principal's office.."

A small gasp left some of the students, as Naruto nodded to his teacher, and sat down in his chair in the back.

"Where were we.. ahh yes, can anyone tell me who…"

Naruto dropped his bag by his table and sat down with a 'flump' in the chair.

He got off lucky. Considering they were having Kakashi for English this morning, then he got off pretty damn lucky. And it would have made his day absolutely perfect, in the most sarcastic way ever, if he had to face Tsunade this early in the morning.

It practically gave chills to think of.

Naruto sighed deep, letting his head tilt back.

Out the corner of his blue eyes he could see Sasuke sitting at his usual desk, two table's away from Naruto's. His black orbs wandered and met Naruto's blue ones.

Each and every time Naruto looked at those deep black eyes, they seemed to make him forget everything around him, and this time it meant that he didn't sense that class was over.

He held the eye contact as Sasuke got up from his chair and walked out.

"class is over dobe.."

Naruto glared away from Sasuke and saw the classroom was empty.

"damn.." Naruto picked up his bag, and ran past Sasuke who was standing in the door, and down the hall.

oOoOoOoOo

"Where on earth have u been!?" Hekaiki tapped his foot impatient on the greenish floor.

Naruto breathed quickly, as he had stopped in front of him.

"I.. I forgot to.. set the alarm.." He opened his locker and stuffed his gym bag in.

"well I'll be damn Uzi, haven't you ever heard of cellphones?" Hekaiki lifted a dark brow, letting his cellphone dangle from his hand to emphasize his point.

"uhm.. s'ry.. I was in a hurry I must have forgotten.." Naruto quirked a smile and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair.

Hekaiki rolled his eyes, and stuffed his phone in his pocket.

"Okay.. what ever.. I'll catch u at lunch then?"

Naruto nodded, with a big smile plastered on his lips.

"okay.. I have to go, I have Anko for history.. and I think we are gonna reenact the north against south thing.. again.. " Hekaiki waved and walked off.

Naruto closed his eyes, and leaned against his locker.

'why does it all have to be so …ARG!..' he banged his head against the locker.

'god—damit!'

"you shouldn't do that dobe.."

Naruto's eyes went wide open, and there right in front of him, was Sasuke standing, with mere inches apart between them.

"it is gonna hurt later.."

Naruto felt himself try to push himself harder against the locker, trying to make distance between him and Sasuke - though not succeeding.

"Oi, Sasuke, we have to meet coach, you coming!" Kiba yelled from down the hall.

Naruto's eyes never left Sasuke's, both in fear of what he might do, but also because of that power they seemed to have over him.

Sasuke leaned in, breathing warm against Naruto's ear.

".. I will see you later.."

Sasuke then turned and walked towards Kiba who had an inquiring facial expression.

'fuck fuck fuck fuck…'

Naruto released himself from the locker and walked down the hall to his next class.

'…fuck fuck fuck…'

As he reached his desk in his next class, geometry, he was really confused. What in the world had just transpired between him and Sasuke?!

It wasn't exactly what, because everyone in the hall had seen what, it was more the deep underlying question of the whole matter that seemed to confuse his blonde brain.

'does he know.. I'm gay??' Naruto lifted an eyebrow at himself.

'no.. he can't know.. no way..' and again, he tried to concentrate about the square feet of some ridiculous triangle.

'unless… Hekaiki that asshat told him..' he narrowed his brows, 'he is so dead..'

"Naruto.."

'I am so gonna wrip his little..'

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

"Huh?" Naruto glared unknowing at the teacher standing right next to his desk, making the class giggle as his wise comment apparently was the last drop of patience the teacher had.

"Will you go to principal's office at once!"

"but but.. I haven't done anything.."

"Now young man!" and their teacher, Ebisu, pointed fiercely at the door.

'this day just seem to get better and better..' He gritted his teeth, fisted his hands and walked down to the principal's office.

'all because of that damn son of..'

He reached the head office, where Shizune, Tsunade's secretary, was sitting.

"may I help you?"

"yea.. Ebs told me to go here.." Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"Okay, I will see if Tsunade has time.."

While Shizune walked off to talk to Tsnuade, Naruto looked around at the office. It was rather big, and filled with pictures of old students, and older people, probably staff members.

"She will see you know".

Naruto walked past Shizune and into the big round office, where Tsunade sat behind piles of paper.

"close the door"

It was a command, not a question.

Naruto closed the door after him, and walked up in front of Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade pushed the piles of paper aside, and even showed some down the trashcan.

"So Naruto, it seems that we keep running into each other.."

Unfortunately it was the sad truth. Tsunade and he went way back, from when Naruto's father was still alive which was back when Naruto had gone in middle school.

"guess so…" Naruto crossed his arms again.

Tsnuade placed her chin on her folded hands, very much like in the same manner as Sasuke did actually.

"what can I help you with.." she lifted a blond brow at Naruto.

"shit hell old hag, how should I know!" Naruto flopped down in a chair in front of her desk, pouting again.

'typical..'

"well you could tell me what you've done since you are here… " Tsunade got of her chair and walked to the front of her desk.

"I told you.. I don't know.. one minute I am sitting there, the next Ebs just completely looses it.."

He hated being questioned like another criminal, it felt precisely like when he was 12. Back then things had been different, he had his father back then, a normal life so to speak. But now.. now there was just him, and only him. He had no guardian, since he somehow felt the need of one was irrelevant by know. He was 17 after all.

"well.. I really don't have time or bother to use up my entire morning on you and your lack of proper behavior in class, so go to the guidance counselor.." Tsunade waved her hand annoyed, for Naruto to buzz off.

Naruto sighed and got up and headed for the door.

"Naruto" Tsunade threw something which Naruto was quick to catch.

"it belonged to your father, I just thought you should have it…"

Naruto opened his clenched hand, and saw a beautiful diamond necklace.

He nodded smilingly, and left Tsunade's office, and walked down to the guidance counselor.

'dad's huh??' he took the necklace on, letting it dangle as he walked.

"Irruy-kaaa?" He tilted his head as he stood in front of the door.

"it is Iruka, and please come in" Naruto jumped in shock, and saw a dark haired man standing behind him smiling brightly.

Iruka opened the door and waited for Naruto to follow, before closing the door.

"so what can I help you with.." Iruka walked around his office and placed some papers in some folders, while Naruto sat down on a couch in the room.

"Tsunade send me.." again with the interrogation. He wasn't a goddamn criminal.

"okay. What is your name?" Iruka walked over and sat across from Naruto, in a chair, smiling ever so happily.

"Naruto" he sat in the couch impatient, fiddling with some threads in his jeans.

"well Naruto, do you wanna tell me what there might seem to be the problem?"

"I. don't. know." Naruto began fiddling more with the threads, as he grew irritated.

'calm Naruto… stay calm..'

"okay then.. I guess I just have to talk to your teacher later, and meet up with you again tomorrow. Who was your teacher?"

"Ebs.. I mean Ebisu.." Naruto glared at Iruka as he scribbled something down on a notepad.

"Okay then, come to my office tomorrow at one" Naruto nodded and left Iruka's office, and walked with his hands in his pockets, back to Ebisu's classroom.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto lay on the benches at the stadium, waiting for Hekaiki.

His hair flickered in a slow breeze, as he looked at the necklace placed in his hand.

"Oi Uzi! S'ry dude… got held up by Gaara"

Naruto sat up, making room for Hekaiki to sit down.

"Gaara?" Naruto didn't know all that many people in the school, even though everybody in some odd way somehow knew him.

"yea, we are working on an art project together, and we had to discuss a thing or two.. "

Hekaiki pulled his bento and his red bull out of his backpack.

"okay… but who is Gaara precisely?"

Hekaiki opened his can of refreshing energy soda.

"he is this little red head, who.. well he kinda keeps to himself. His bro and sis are both off at college, so he doesn't talk to that many. He kinda resembles you in a way.."

Naruto didn't comment on that. He really couldn't. He did keep to himself, and he did seem quite alone in school.

"Sooo… psyched for this afternoon?" Hekaiki asked, changing subject, stuffing rice balls in his face.

"Yeps. I have been practicing like all freaking night.. I am totally wrecked.."

Naruto massaged his sore shoulder, as he recalled his hard practice.

"that why you were late?" Hekaiki stopped in his eating to look at Naruto.

"yea, I fell asleep on my yoga mat, as I were stretching out.." Naruto sighed deep.

"okay.. well I am sure you are gonna make the cut" Hekaiki winked, and began eating his rice balls again.

"I hope so.. " Naruto turned to look at the Neanderthals practicing again. They had the last couple of days been very busy with that new technique Hekaiki had pointed out.

And after some moments of silence..

"Did you tell Sasuke I am gay?" Naruto didn't look at Hekaiki. It was a bit embarrassing to actually say the word, 'gay', than to think it.

"noo.. I haven't said anything else than your name and class.." Hekaiki swallowed the last off his red bull.

"why.. something happened?" He crushed the can against his knee.

Naruto turned his head down, trying to hide the growing warmth in his cheeks.

"you could.. sorta say that.."

Hekaiki lifted a brow, and then smirked.

'this is gonna be good..'

"well.. elaborate.."

"he kinda… well.. I.. I really don't know what happened exactly. He was suddenly just like… inches away from me, I thought he was gonna kiss me right then and there! I swear I was about to faint or something. But he just whispered, 'see you later'.. like hell I know what the fuck he is talking 'bout"

Hekaiki leaned back.

"sounds to me.. like he is planning something.."

Naruto's head snapped.

"NANI! What do you mean by 'planning'? it doesn't sound like something good"

Hekaiki couldn't help it, his smirked just grew ten times.

"well.. let me say it like this.. No one has ever seen dickw- I mean Sasuke with any girl… or boy.. and everybody fear him, because he is an Uchiha after all"

Naruto swallowed deep, feeling cold sweat evolve inside his palms.

"but I wouldn't worry if I were you.. you seem to be on his good side.. as the only one in fact".

Hekaiki padded Naruto on the back reassuring.

"sheesh.. thanks.. make me feel oh so much better.." Naruto said sarcastically, trying his best to smile.

'planning something.. like the freaking hell what?' Naruto's eyes wandered down to Sasuke who was ramming into training dummies on the field.

"Hey is that a new necklace? I haven't seen it before.." Hekaiki asked, changing subject again, pointing with his chopsticks at the necklace around Naruto's neck.

"huh?.. oh. Yea.. was my dad's.." Naruto smiled as he recollected a memory of his father's face.

"were you guys close?" Hekaiki asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"yea.. we did all these kind of pranks together.. like he would help me put paint buckets over some of our grumpy neighbor's doors.. and wait until they opened the door, and watch them go all pink…" Naruto let out a small laugh, but it just didn't sound.. genuine.

"Sounds to me like ur old man was cool.." Hekaiki smiled at Naruto, trying to lighten up the so suddenly sad mood.

"guess so.." Naruto let the necklace fall from his hand, and looked at the Neanderthal's again.

"We should get back to class.." Naruto got up and began to walk down the stairs.

"oi.. wait.. Naruto!! I aint finished eating…! Oi.. wait!!" Hekaiki grabbed his bag and ran with his bento and chopsticks after Naruto.

oOoOoOoOoOo

'bla bla blaaa…bla…' His head flopped down on his arms as he listened to their teacher going on and on…and on, about how the human body functioned. Well not really the body as per say, apparently just the liver.

His dark locks fell down in his eyes as he raised his head.

'does he ever stop talking…'

"the human liver is consisted of.."

'I guess not..'

Hekaiki was not what you would define as good student, well, one should be happy if he could be called a student at all. His grades were average, even though he rarely attempted any classes. It was just lately he had been attending daily.

"Mr.Yamana, can you tell us the two components which are basic to every muscle?"

Hekaiki glared dully at their teacher, Raidou.

"I might.."

The class giggled.

"Mr.Yamana will you please go to the student counselor…" Raidou adjusted his glasses as he waited for Hekaiki to leave the class.

'dumbass…'

Hekaiki walked out of class, hands pocketed and his hair falling loosely of off his shoulders.

"like hell.. Does anyone know what muscles are made from…" he mumbled to himself.

"Now Mr.Yamana" Raidou said with a harsh voice.

"Am going, am going… sheesh.." Hekaiki closed the door and trotted down the hall.

'wonder what blondie is doing..' He smirked to himself.

"I really do wonder…" He couldn't help it; it was like a sign from God or something.

He glared down the hall to see if anyone was there, before he turned direction and walked down to the language hall. Yes the halls had names.

As he reached room 206, being French with Kurenai, he sure enough saw Naruto sitting in the back row with headphones on.

It was obvious to anyone that he was bored out of his skull; well it was to Hekaiki anyway.

He sneaked up to the glass window that was in the door, making sure that Kurenai wasn't looking. Then he waved as a maniac, until he had caught the attention of Naruto.

He signaled to Naruto to come, but Naruto mimed a 'No' back.

'WTF..'

Hekaiki took his hand up to his mouth and pretended to hold on to something. The next thing Naruto's two blue eyes saw was Hekaiki miming a blowjob.

'That does it!'

"Miss Kurenai may leave to go to the restroom?" Naruto asked having a light blush crawling onto his cheeks.

"what is it we say Mr. Uzumaki?" Kurenai said in her somewhat French accent.

"what was it.. le toilet or something?"

"Okay Mr. Uzumaki you may leave for 5 minutes" Kurenai didn't want to wait all day for Naruto to remember basic French, so she just let him go before he hurt himself.

"thank you" Naruto was quick to leave his desk.

As soon as he was on the other side of the door..

"what the fuck are you doing here!" He tried to keep his voice down, but that stunt Hekaiki just pulled at door could have been seen by others, and then rumors would begin to roam.

"I was bored.. and then I thought I would see if you were just as bored.. and I can see I were right.." Hekaiki smirked, tucking a dark lock behind his ear.

"wanna ditch?"

"I can't ditch! What are you.. mentally retarded! I have audition after school.." Naruto almost yelled, but succeeded in keeping his voice fairly low.

"oh.. right.. I keep forgetting that.. okay.. then I guess I have to stick around too.. since I promised to treat u and shit.."

Naruto let his angry features turn into smiling ones.

"you asshat.. just remember it is at three.. in the basketball hall.." Naruto said, walking back to class.

"oi Uzi!"

"what…?" Naruto turned.

"like.. do your best!"

"sure.." Naruto winked and walked back in.

Hekaiki scratched the back of his head.

'basketball hall.. wonder if that dickward is gonna be there too..' a deep sigh left his lungs.

'I guess it can't be helped.. he is just like his bro, that Uchiha..'

Hekaiki went back to the counselor's office, just because he hated to get in trouble, it was rather time consuming to get scolded nearly every day.

'like Shika would say..Mendokuse..'

oOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto was both psyched and felt really sick at the same time. Even though he knew he had the abilities to pull it off, he wasn't sure they would let him in anyway.

They seemed so careless and one would maybe even say evil, as he had seen them walk down the halls in school.

'You can do it Naruto, just pull of the Naruto Uzumaki Combo, and they will scream at your feet.. yes.. sounds solid'

"Naruto Uzumaki!" a girls voice said from beyond the door.

Naruto carefully opened the door and walked in to the center of the floor.

"So Naruto…er..Uzumaki. What make you think you can join the famous Konoha High cheerleaders?" a pink haired girl asked, sounding rather nonchalant.

Naruto just fell all anxiety disappear.

"well.. I think that should be up to you to decide.." he smirked at the pinkette.

"well alright.. bring it on blondie.. Ino, start the boom blaster" A blond girl on the right of the pink haired girl, pushed down on a button and music began roaming the hall.

Naruto cracked his neck two times, and breathed low a couple of times.

"yosh!"

And he was off.

He made three flips far over landing solid on his hands, and doing what seemed to be… break dance?

After a few hand jumps, and some kicking in the air, he made a double somersault landing 5 meters away, before he ended it all with a handstand, turning into a three cartwheels in a row and landing perfectly solid on his feet.

It didn't look like a big deal, but the strength and the coordination was what had made it seem so easy. In fact it was something that took years to learn, due to the break dance and gymnastic skills.

"well well.. I must say.. I thought that this was cheerleading, not hip hopping.." the pink haired girl said, clearly discontent with what she had just seen.

"I just spiced it up a bit.." Naruto said, toweling himself from sweat, feeling like she was verbally attacking him.

"well I say, what we do here is cheerleading not break dancing.. and it seems like you can't even do that. So you are not on this team. NEXT!"

"Sakura…" The pink haired girl turned to her left where a dark haired girl was sitting.

"what is it Hinata?" Sakura said, still sounding nonchalant.

"h-he is really good.." Hinata said shyly, not looking at Naruto who was cocking a brow.

"I hate to say it forehead girl.. he is.." the blond beside Sakura said.

"shut it Ino-pig.. I decide if he is on or not.. and I say he aint on" she said with irritation her shrieking voice.

"but Sakura we really need a lifter, Tenten can't lift you in a high stand nor can any other, heck the only one we can lift is Hinata because she doesn't weigh a thing!" Ino argued back, just as stubborn and shrieking as Sakura.

It was almost before sparks began flying in the air, as Ino and Sakura began having staring competition.

"you guys.." Hinata said low.

"what!?" Sakura snapped.

"uhm.. shouldn't we keep him on trial period.."

Sakura lifted a pink brow.

"trial??" the idea sounded.. almost too good to be true, and Sakura smirked.

"yes.. Naruto, we will keep you on one condition. If you fulfill one month of trial where you can convince us that you should stay, then you will officially become a cheerleader" Saukra said, trying to suppress an evil laughter.

"o-kay…" Naruto said, he felt a bit scared, yes scared. That pink haired girl just seemed like she was made of pure evil.

"okay then. We train every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday at two"

Naruto dropped his jaw.

"That much! "

"there are nationals coming up in 6 months and we need new routines, so we have to train as hard as we can.." Saukra said, still suppressing the laughter.

'ohh this is just too good to be true.. he will break in a week'

"so I will see u Tuesday" Sakura said nodding to Naruto.

Naruto nodded back, and left.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Remember to REVIEW**

**reminder - reviews on grammar will be used as dog food. **


End file.
